


to make you mine

by shineonloki



Series: 100 Lifetimes Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, But You Don't Have To Read It, But so is Loki, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Guilt, Loki is in His Thirties, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Secret Relationship, There is a Prequel, Thor is Needy, Thor is seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/pseuds/shineonloki
Summary: Loki tries to forget the night on the couch. Thor has other plans.





	to make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, i told myself i wasn't going to write any sequels for any of my 100 lifetimes ficlets...but, i'm weak for younger!thor and older!loki...and well, yeah, this happened. [you can read the couch incident here first, if you'd like.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071125/chapters/38237060) also a shoutout to spacehussy for being so thirsty that it fueled me to write this. :')

As bad as Loki wanted, there hadn’t been a repeat of the night on the couch. That’s not to say he didn’t think about it often, because he did, even in inopportune times.

For instance: Sitting at his office desk, he looked down and his brain immediately produced the memories of Thor’s golden head bobbing up and down on his cock, writhing under his touch. Loki had to cross his legs and hope that his spreadsheets tempered down the inappropriate interest stirring in his pants.

When Jord wrapped her arms around him at night, pressing herself into his back, he lay motionless. Thor was the only thing he could think about. A sinking feeling in his chest told him all he needed to know— he was fucked.

That was why he couldn’t give in. That was why they needed to stop.

It wasn’t like Thor didn’t take notice of Loki’s avoidance either. On more than one occasion he had sought Loki out, a sad little pout on his face. But, Loki was careful and crafty, and they were never left alone for long.

Thor had caught him off guard only once, to corner him in the kitchen and plead desperately for an answer.

“Was I not good enough?” Thor asked. “I’ll practice.”

Loki watched his pink lips form the words, wet and perfect. He remembered the way the stretched around him, like that sweet mouth was made to take his cock. And Loki ached, ached to tell Thor how good he was, ached to show him how much he wanted him.

But they couldn’t, so Loki made a quick escape and locked himself in the upstairs bathroom. He turned the water on to drown out the sound of him gasping Thor’s name as he came over his knuckles.

\--

That seemed to do the trick. Thor stopped looking so heartbroken, started staying later at school, and overall, followed Loki’s footsteps in staying out of each other's way. Loki still got a sick feeling in his stomach when Jord hinted at any form of physical affection, but it was getting better.

They were moving on.

Loki could put the mistake behind him.

\--

He entered the house and immediately knew he was not alone. There was a presence, eerie as it sounded. At noon, Jord was at work and Thor was at school. Loki should be alone, yet he had the feeling he wasn’t.

The door had been locked, the windows all shut, and there was not a thing out of place. That was until he climbed the stairs slowly to see the door to his bedroom ajar.

Loki swallowed down the lump in his throat as he walked quietly towards it, hand hesitating to push it open. Deep down, he knew what he was going to find.

Or, so he thought.

Spread out on the bed he shared with Jord was Thor, atop the covers, thin sheen to his skin, in nothing but—

Loki nearly choked.

Sitting prettily on Thor’s narrow hips was a pair of red, lace panties, barely containing his straining cock. Thor’s head turned on the mattress, hair falling into his face, he smiled— a wicked little thing— and trailed his hand down his stomach, teasing the noticeable bulge in the lace. 

Loki shut the door with a soft click.

“You should be at school,” Loki said lowly. His fingers worked on his tie as he spoke, pulling it loose from its knot.

Thor shrugged, hand still stroking feather-light over his erection. His eyes followed Loki, head turning in time with his pace towards the bed.

Loki moved to unbutton his cuffs, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, tie now hanging limply around his neck.

“What if your mother had come home and not me?”

That seemed to strike some fear in Thor—his eyes seemed to widened a bit at the thought of Jord walking in to see her son laid out on her bed like a whore. But, the moment was gone quicker than it came, replaced with a teasing smirk.

“But she didn’t, you’re here.”

Thor’s legs widened to accommodate Loki stepping between them. He could see the red, weeping tip of Thor’s cock poking out from the band of lace. He was already so hard, so worked up, it wasn’t going to take any time to have him spilling.

“Oh?” Loki asked with an arched brow. His hand moved to his belt buckled, unfastening it with one hand. “And what did you think was going to happen? Making me come home to this?”

Thor’s eyes darkened.

“I think you know.”

Loki was already filling, his cock heavy in his palm as he reached into his dress pants. He rubbed himself, working it stiff. Thor’s eyes watched the movement in his pants, mouth parting in little breaths, hips canting up for a friction that wasn’t there yet. A friction Loki planned to give him.

“I want you to say it.”

Thor threw his head back, eyes screwed tight. Loki reached down to hook his fingers in the sides of the panties, pulling the lace taunt against his erection. Thor bucked up into it, whining at the pressure— which, Loki knew wasn’t enough.

“Fuck,” Thor hissed out.

Loki hummed, fingers sliding under the fabric, ghosting over the hot flesh beneath it.

“Close.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to the visible head, weeping and salty. Loki licked it away and Thor choked out a sob. As much as he loved hearing Thor curse in ecstasy, that wasn’t exactly what he was fishing for.

His fingers slipped from the waistband and trailed lower, soft touches along Thor’s inner thighs, enough to make him squirm with shallow grunts. His hand dipped lower, soothing their way back up, sliding on something slick and wet.

Loki’s heart stopped, a strange feeling coiling in his gut.

“Were you getting yourself ready?” He pulled the panties to the side, and Loki let himself have a long, hungry look at the swollen, red hole— opened and ready for him. Thor nodded frantically, and Loki had to tighten his grip on Thor’s thighs at the image of him stuffed full of his own fingers.

Loki teased the rim with the pad of his index finger and Thor let out a low cry. He was still slick, open enough for his fingertip to easily slip inside.

“Why?”

It only took the slightest bit of pressure to push to the first knuckle. Thor was panting now, naked chest heaving up and down in rhythm with his ragged breaths. He pushed down, trying to take more of Loki’s finger— he took it so easily. It would have been nothing for him to slip in a second.

“Please,” Thor cried. “Fuck me.”

That was it. That was what he wanted to hear. Some strange part of him still needed permission, still felt guilty for what he was doing.

He should really stop before it was too late.

But, Thor had asked _so_ nicely.

One day, Loki thought, he would spend all day taking Thor apart with his mouth. This time, they were both needy and desperate— impatient with an overzealous lust.

Thor’s hand scrambled blindly on the bed until he found the small bottle of lube, pressing it into Loki’s palm. He couldn’t push his pants down fast enough, he knew he looked like a madman— but he didn’t care. Not when there was a perfectly naked Thor in those sinful red panties, slicked open and asking to be fucked.

Moral compass be damned, tonight he would have this.

Taking his hand, Loki pulled him to stand at the end of the bed. Thor stared up at him with wide eyes, then rocked up on his tip-toes to press a searing kiss to Loki’s lips. It took a moment for his brain to register what was happening, that Thor was kissing him. He allowed himself, for the briefest of moments, to indulge and kiss back.

But, the tenderness made his heart ache for something more, something he couldn’t have.

Loki broke the kiss, despite Thor’s protest, and turned him around, bending him over the bed and kicking his legs apart.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Loki told him, surprised at how steady his voice came out. He was already a wreck but wasn’t too keen on the idea of letting it show. In a couple swift motions, he slicked his hand with lube, then his aching erection.

Carefully, he aligned himself with Thor, keeping the panties pushed out of the way as he spread his cheeks apart. Loki reminded himself to go slow, for both of their sakes. He slowly teased at Thor’s entrance with the head of his cock, rubbing against it but not pushing in. The sensation was still enough to make him groan and bite his lip, especially with the way Thor desperately pushed back, mumbling words Loki couldn’t decipher into the pillow.

“What was that?” Loki drug himself over his waiting hole, over his cheek, smearing precum in its wake.

Thor lifted his head from the pillow, he looked utterly debauched, almost manic. It felt nice to finally have the upper hand.

“I said do it then!” Thor bit out. “Fuck me.”

He punctuated his command with a roll of his hips and Loki could no longer deny him. He lined himself once again, this time pressing in slowly with clenched teeth.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, breathing and panting, until Loki drew out slowly and pushed back in, causing Thor to let out an animalistic noise into the mattress. Instantly, Loki yearned to hear that noise again, so he repeated the motion, each time fucking into him a little harder than before.

It didn’t take long to get Thor sobbing, he lifted his head, breathless, unintelligible words filling the room. Each hard smack of Loki’s skin against his backside sent more babbling out.

“Please,” he said, and it was the only word Loki could really understand.

“Please what?”

Loki was already gripping his hips so tight there would be bruises to show for it, fucking him with everything he had.

“Daddy,” Thor sobbed. “Please.”

Loki’s rhythm faltered, and it was almost over on the spot. That really shouldn’t warrant such a reaction, it was beyond fucked up, it was beyond depraved. He was dating the kid's fucking _mother_. He had his cock shoved in his girlfriend’s son’s ass.

He was a monster of the worst kind.

Loki draped himself over Thor’s back, biting into the meat of his shoulder.

“Say it again.”

Slowly, he rolled his hips, making them both gasp— the change of pace edging on overstimulating.

“Daddy,” Thor groaned. Loki snaked his hand around Thor, wedging between them enough to palm at Thor’s neglected cock. “ _Daddy_.”

“You’re so good to me,” Loki whispered, keeping pace with his languid thrusts and deliberate strokes of his hand. He could tell in the way Thor arched up into that he was close, which was good timing because he was seconds away from spilling into the tight, wet heat engulfing his cock.

Loki snapped his hips hard, squeezing at the base of Thor’s cock and it was over. They were both crying out—Thor releasing into Loki’s waiting hand, and Loki inside Thor’s waiting body. He worked himself through it, pushing and pulling as he went limp, resting in his own come.

He slipped out, standing back to spread apart Thor’s cheeks to admire his own seed dripping from his abused hole. Thor hissed between clenched teeth when Loki’s finger swirled around the leaking come and pushed it back into him.

Weakly, Thor stood up, leaning back against Loki’s chest. Instinctively, Loki wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, keeping him safe— despite the voice in his brain telling him he was what Thor needed protection from.

Loki ignored the voice.

“You’re mine now,” he whispered into the crown of Thor’s golden hair.


End file.
